Francis Griffin
'''Francis Griffin '''was the head of state of the People's Republic of Quahog from 1954-1999. After the death of Soviet Premier Joseph Stalin, Francis Griffin was elected as the dictator of the small city state, where he formed a new branch of Communism known as Francisism. Like Stalinism but tolerant of Catholics. He was assassinated by South Quahog revolutionaries on January 24th, 1999. He was the father of the current head of republic, Peter Griffin. Overview Birth and early life Francis was brought into the world by Pre-Soviet Russian scientists on April 13th, 1917, some time before the Russian Revolution. Francis had quickly matured and was heavily influenced by the Bolshevik party and turned on the scientists who created him. He felt confliction for the first time however, as he was quickly attracted to Catholic Christianity, which was viewed negatively on and outlawed by the Soviets. It is unknown why they ever created Francis. He didn't really have a childhood due to his quick maturity, but in his first years of life, Francis hid among the Bolshevik masses, looking no different from the average party member despite literally bineg 2 years old. Death of Stalin and usurping of Quahog Decades later, after the end of World War 2, Stalin had died of a stroke. Stalin was controlling the state for 16 years until Stalin's demise. With the Soviets seeing Francis being a great fit for the small state, Francis was put into power as a puppet governor. Here, Francis, under Stalin's inspiration, but affected by his religious views, formed a new form of Communism known as Francisism. Head of Quahog Francis Griffin was far from being a hero, if anything, he was one of the worst heads of states ever to take power. Quahog used to have up to 4,000,000 residents. 90% of the population either fled or died due to how atrocious his time in power was. He enforced long, hard, cruel labor, cut food supplies if revolution or resistance was threatened a little, implemented mass surveillance and secret police and threatened to nuke major US cities across the Eastern and Midwestern US. He took Marxist-Leninist ideals dangerously seriously. Despite what Peter Griffin has done to improve the little country, the population has not increased due to what Francis did to the country. Assassination South Quahog was the area of Quahog that had it worse than any other district in the Republic. Francis' policies had led some to become more enraged than afraid. South Quahog revolutionaries had secretly smuggled firearms and bombs from NATO and the United States in order to overthrow Francis. On January 24th, 1999, Francis Griffin held a military parade in the center of the town to show just how powerful he was and what he had started. The parade was only 8 minutes in when 3 grenades were thrown at him, one blasting off his legs and hand. Seeing he still lived, a sniper from a nearing 15 story hotel had taken the final shot and killed him off by shooting him in the head. A funeral was held for him in East Quahog, where his body was dropped into the Atlantic. His son took power a week later and has currently been head since. Category:Antagonists Category:Asshole Category:Communists